


Stuck On You

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Well... it's *sort* of a success, right?
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Explosive Bursts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Explosives!Verse and experiment gone wrong in the most hilarious way. (i.e. Jack getting cat ears/tail-his paint changes color at random-magnetically stuck to a surface or smth)

The twins returned from patrol to an Ark that was oddly cheerful. They could _feel_ the amusement against their EM fields and they gave each other a confused look as they walked through the halls towards the rec room.

“What do you think happened?” Sunstreaker asked, curious at the general liveliness to the ship’s atmosphere. They passed a trio of minibots going in the opposite direction, all of them laughing with wide smiles on their face.

“I didn’t do it,” Sideswipe replied. “So I have no idea. Could have been… oh boy…”

They entered the rec room and came to a standstill just inside the door. Taller than quite a few other mechs, they could easily see over the heads of the assembled Autobots to the center of the room where a miserable looking Wheeljack was hunched over a cube of energon.

Ratchet bustled around his best friend, snarling quiet obscenities, while Hoist and Grapple were on their knees at Wheeljack’s feet. It took a second, but Sideswipe finally realized they were trying to pry Wheeljack’s pedes off the ground.

“Uh, I think Wheeljack’s adhesive project was a success,” Sideswipe commented, watching Wheeljack listlessly try to shake the energon cube out of this hand. He looked so dejected that Sideswipe didn’t have the spark to laugh. A lot of their comrades had no such compunction, however.

They were calling out suggestions and teasing Wheeljack with other uses for the substance currently keeping him glued in place. Wheeljack was obviously trying to laugh things off, and people who didn’t know him well might have thought he meant it.

The twins knew better.

“All right, out!” Sunstreaker snarled suddenly, grabbing the closest Autobot by the nape and yanking him backwards. “Let Ratchet and the others work, will you?”

A torqued off Sunstreaker could clear a room faster than a call to arms and in under a minute, the only people remaining were the twins and the foursome surrounding the table. Sideswipe quickly shut and locked the doors and then the two of them headed over to their sad-opticked lover.

“Thank you,” Wheeljack murmured, inclining his head at the twins. He looked like he wanted to lean against whoever was closest and hide his face. Sideswipe reached out to lay a comforting hand on Wheeljack’s helm, but his wrist was caught by Ratchet’s quick grab.

“He’s actually somehow excreting this stuff. Unless you want to be stuck to him for an unknown bit of time, I wouldn’t,” Ratchet cautioned, releasing Sideswipe.

“Oh, ‘Jack,” Sideswipe sighed. “What did you do?”

Sunstreaker bent at the waist and studied where Wheeljack’s aft was stuck to the bench. He wrinkled his nasal ridge. “Might be easier to cut him out. If you free his pedes and he’s still sticky, he’ll won’t be able to walk anywhere.”

Grapple blinked and sat back on his heels. “Frag me, you’re right. Wheeljack, I swear…”

“I didn’t mean to!” Wheeljack wailed, ducking his head as if he meant to thunk it against the table. Without even thinking, Sideswipe slid his hand under Wheeljack’s forehelm before the engineer could make contact. Sideswipe and Wheeljack both froze.

“Fuck,” Sideswipe said succinctly, ineffectually tugging at his hand. Wheeljack’s head moved with the motion. “Well, that was stupid.”

“Theme of the day,” Ratchet muttered.

  
~End


End file.
